I will serve Hydra
by Rowenaaaaaa
Summary: Who knew that these two would ever get along. Who knew he would leave just like the rest. Who knew she would help him more then he could imagine. Who knew they both could love. Fem!Harry/Bucky One shot for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title; I will serve Hydra**

 **Chapter; 1**

 **Prompt; Frankly dear, I don't give a damn.**

 **Written for the daily plot bunnie competition.**

* * *

She had been there for a while. More then two years, he noticed. He was almost never in the same room as her. They were scared of what would happen if they were.

The winter solider was not somebody to mess with. Neither was the Summer solider. The name must of been given as a joke. Whatever the joke was he didn't know. She came in the fall. So why the summer soilder?

* * *

New mission capture the shield agent and be done. Of course it wasn't that simple. They were pairing her and the Winter solider together. Some type of test maybe? See how compatible they are?

She grabbed her knife and left the room. He was already there. As still as a statue, the scientists gathered around taking notes.

Heather raised an eyebrow before putting her white mask on. An ear piece was thrusted into her hands. "Contact each other through the ear piece. Work together and don't kill the agent. We want her alive. Understood?"

They both nodded. Heather glanced at him before taking off out of the facility, a quick glance told her he was following.

She slipped the piece in her ear. "You hear me?" She asked smoothly.

"I hear you." He answerd.

"Good so here's the plan, I distract the agent while you knock her out. That okay with you?" She really did not like asking for confirmation. Heather Potter was independent, she didn't need help.

"Sounds good."

They stopped in a dark alley. Heather took her mask off. Her green eyes adjusted easily to the darkness. "Lets do this Winter." She walked out of the Alley quietly.

Heather stumbled to the slightly drunk agent screaming. "Help! Please! My water broke!" Tears streamed down her face as she fell to the solid ground.

The agent immediately came to her. "Calm down okay? Whats your name?" Her voice was slurring at the end of her sentences.

"Savanna Cross." She see Winter creeping up behind the agent. This was to easy. Something had to go wrong.

"Freeze!" Heather froze. It seemed like they had been spotted.

"Move to your left," Winters voice said through her ear piece. She easily shifted to the left. Not enough for the people pointing guns at her to notice though. The Agent they were sent to capture fell to the ground paralyzed.

He had somehow gotten behind her and told her to move out of the way. Heather stood dodging six bullets as she did so. She grabbed the agent and used her as a shield. The agent would most likely be shot with at least fourteen different paralyzers.

Heather kicked somebody in the knees and easily disarmed him with her foot. His gun landed into her outstretched hands. She shot six agents before shifting into the shadows.

"Nice work. Your water broke huh?" Winter said next to her.

"First thing I thought of. We should get back. SHIELD will most likely send more agents."

"How did they know we were coming for her?" Heather mused.

"Agent Soulet is a valuble agent who always has someone trying to kill her. They probably have people watching her." Winter said.

"Good point Winter."

* * *

"You look different with out a mask." Heather said sitting in front of him.

He was strapped into the metel chair ready to be brainwashed again. "I could say the samething to you."

"I don't see the point of you being brainwashed. They don't brainwash me." Heather frowned. "Dousey!" A blond haired scientists turned around clearly annoyed.

"My name is not dousey."

"Frankly dear I dont give a damn." She rolled her eyes at his indigent expression. "Why brainwash him?"

"That is none of your business." He growled.

"Oh but I think it is." She said seriously. "Remember? I get what ever I want. I want to know why he's being brainwashed."

"So memories of his past life do not surfice." He said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Well how about you don't brainwash him. I'll take care of him."

"But-" He stammered.

"No buts. Lets go Winter." Heather burned the metel off the chair.

He followed after her confused. "I'll answer questions later." She said.

She led him to a large empty room. Heather sat down and gestured him to do the same. "Ask away." She said.

"Why the summer soilder?" He blurted out. It was a nagging question.

"I don't know. They find it ironic."

"What did they mutate you to be?"

"They didn't. I'm naturaly magic."

"So you're a witch."

"Precisely."

"I don't like you like this. Maybe the old you would be better." Heather tilted her head to the side with an amused expression.

"How would you do that?"

"I'm magical my dear. I could do anything."

Memories came back in a whirlpool. Bits and pieces he tryed to hold onto but it was gone.

"Now you have your old personality." She grinned leaning forward.

"Listen Doll." Don't ask why he called her doll. He wasn't completely sure why either. "That wasn't okay."

Heather smiled. "Oh yes I like you much better this way. Oh you're even cuter now! What a bonus."

* * *

"Your going to do what?" Heather whisper yelled.

"I'm leaving." Winter said calmly. **(Calmly! You hear that harry potter script writters?! Calmly! Sorry. Just ignore me.)**

"You can't just leave." Heather said.

"I can and I will."

"Winter if you leave they will make me capture you again. I don't want to hurt you." Heather said quickly. She had grown close to him over the last few years. Ever since they sent him out to hunt captain America he has acted differently.

"Doll calm down okay? I have to. But not before I do this."

"Do what?" Her question was answered quickly when he kissed her. She wrapped her arms aroumd his neck.

"I have to go doll." He whispered to her.

He was gone in seconds. She stood there in her empty room alone. All over again. He actually liked her. Her feelings weren't one sided. She slid to the ground a single tear escaping her.

He left just like everyone did. The next time they saw each other she would have to kill him.

"I will serve Hydra." She choked.


	2. sequel

I posted a sequel. If you guys are interested its a prequel and its called Why should I serve Hydra?


End file.
